Where am I?
by Scarred Wing
Summary: Lucy was having a normal day until she got sucked into a parallel universe (our universe) and she takes the place of their Lucy, which got into a car crash. She later finds out that their Lucy was a Model, and she had some pretty dark secrets. (I have another story that is from parallel Lucy's POV and who she is, you do not have to read the other story to understand this one.)


**I made another story that is of the person who is actually the real Lyla Primrose so make sure to read it :D**

* * *

Lucy has been having a nice and fun life until she finds out that virgo can travel to other universes. Virgo brings back a computer and Lucy is fascinated by it. She sneaks into the other world and has a little fun, but wheat happens when team natsu gets to the other world? And sooner or later the entire Fairy Tail stumbles in.

Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, and currently, my life is perfect. Natsu and I have gone to enough jobs to pay my rent for at least half a year, and Fairy Tail has been more lively than ever! My dads old company lawyer finally won the case of our bankruptcy, and I earned enough to last the rest of my life! But not wanting to use my father's money, I donated it all to Fairy Tail's own savings.

Everything seems to be clicking to place. It's as though the puzzle pieces have all been laid out.

Today, Team Natsu is going on a mission make sure that a group of bandits don't take anymore money that they already have, and that they return the money and get punish for their actions. Easy enough mission, well, for Erza, Gray, and Natsu. I don't mind being left out to do the hard parts, at least I have Happy to keep me entertained while I watch the rest of Team Natsu chase around bandits. Occasionally, they would ask me to **seduce** the bandits or something, but it never works.

Today, like every other bandit-chasing mission, we are sitting in a train heading toward our location, the edge of the land, a place where rare trees called "palm trees" would sway back and forth. The weather at Kariforunia is absolutely perfect I want to live there! Kariforunia is known for is white sand and beautiful oceans, and I can't forget about those magical palm trees.

The train stopped and in just 30 minutes of walking, we arrived at our fancy hotel. I went to my room ahead of time while Natsu, Gray, and Erza were checking in. Well, only Erza was checking in.

I set my suitcase down and plopped myself face down onto my bed. I'm so blessed to live this kind of life, a life with no worries at all. "Princess?" I heard a voice to my right. I jumped a little before turning my head to see Virgo standing by the door. She was holding a strange chunk of metal in her hand. "Princess? Did you call for me?"

"No, I don't think so_"

"Punishment?"

"Ah, no, no need for that." I said quickly. "But what is that metal thing you are holding?" I asked thinking it was probably another spirit world item.

"This Lucy-sama, is a computer." She answered.

"A computer?" I asked.

"Yes, this item is from another universe, much like our own."

"Just like Edolas?"

"Yes, you have your alternate selves over there too, but in that world, magic was never discovered."

"So are you saying_"

"Sorry Lucy-sama, i've already said too much, if you don't need me, I will take my leave." She said politely. She left in a puff of smoke. Clearly she had forgotten that she left the computer on my bed so curiously I went to go poke it. Nothing happened. I grabbed onto the chunk of metal and ran my hand over the smooth silver surface. I felt friction along a certain area and glanced at it. The shape of an apple was "carved" onto it. Next, I ran my hand along side of it, and found out that it had an slit. I used my fingers to pry it open like a book, and it opened with much resistance. One side was totally blank, and the other side had a bunch of buttons.

The blank side was able to move back and forth but the button side had more weight to it. I looked for more "pages of the book" to flip through, but there were no more "pages". When I accidentally let go of the "computer" (as Virgo called it), it simply fell down with the buttons on the bottom with the blank side facing me. I assumed that the computer was supposed to be in that position and when I tried to pick it up, my hand accidentally pressed down on one of the buttons.

After a second. The blank screen turned white and then the picture of an apple showed up again. This device fascinated me more than I thought possible, and I needed to know more. After a while, the white turned into a beautiful set of colors. And then white came up again, but this time with a few pictures on it. I didn't know what to do, so I assumed that the "pictures" were a language, since multiple pictures showed up multiple times.

I took out my multi language glasses and put them on, sure enough, it was a language, and it read out "No internet connection". What is internet? The thought confused me. I saw my key start to shine and I started to think fast, I wanted to learn more about this "computer", so I casted a spell on myself to momentarily make myself smaller. Once I turned small, I slid myself under one of the buttons.

I saw my keys glow bright yellow before Virgo popped out "Lucy-sama?" She saw the computer that I was hiding in, and picked it up. I felt my whole body shift, and I was thrown in to the other side where a bright light was shining in my eyes. The next second we were poofed into the spirit world. At that moment I realized it was a bad idea. I the spirit world I would not be able to breathe. Luckily Virgo quickly teleported to another place.

I felt my body shift and I was able to breathe again. I could feel myself dropping and my head hit the edge of the button with a loud thunk and I fainted. Oh what have I gotten myself into? Was my last thought.

* * *

I awoke with a bad headache and two words floating in my head. _Nastu...Fairy Tail..._

I heard a man's voice, "She seems to have a mild concussion, we do not know the cause of it, but we will inform you later, now please step aside." I opened my eyes to see a man dressed in a white lab coat, and another man who had dark brown hair caught my eyes "Lyla!" He pushed pass the the doctor and gave me a full kiss on the lips. I blinked in surprise, unable to speak. Who was this man? Why did he kiss me? Why am I here? Who am I? When I looked up, my eyes met his and it was undeniable that he was incredibly handsome.

"Lyla you made me so worried. When you got hit by that car I was worried that you would be gone forever, with all that blood..."

"Wait, who are you?" I asked simply.

"It's me, Zack, Zack Newton, your boyfriend." He said, with a nervous laugh.

"Who are you? Who am I?" I asked.

Jack was about to say something when the doctor cut it,"I think she might have a case of amnesia, Mr. Newton. Would you care to explain to her her life so far? Maybe it could jog up her memory."

"Um sure." Zack said in a sad tone, "Lyla, you are age 18. Your name is Lyla Primrose, well that's your stage name. Your actual name is Lucy Heartfilia, but everyone called you Lyla since elementary school so it stuck with you onto the stage, and you liked Primrose so you made that your last name."

"Wait stage name?" I asked.

"Oh I forgot to say, but you are a actor, singer, and model." Not waiting for me to sink it in he continued, "Your father died half a year ago, and your mother died when you were seven, and I am your boyfriend, well, until recently, fiance."

"Fiance?!" I asked.

"Yea, so did any flashes of memory come back?" He asked hopefully.

"No, sorry Mr. Newton."

"No problem, and call me Zack. Anyway, we can always check old photos." He said, before pulling out a familiar metal item, the _computer. _An image quickly flashed in my mind of a pink-haired lady calling, "_Lucy-sama?_" It seems I may have passed out for a few seconds, before I was shaken awake again. "Lyla? I heard you were in good condition to move, and we need to get you to your next photo shoot, so..."

"Um sure, I guess." I replied. Moments later we stepped into a car and sped off onto the rode. The entire ride was awkward and quiet. We got to a very fancy building before Zack gave me an apologetic look, "I gotta go to one of my business meetings, so please ask anyone for help if you need it." He gave me a quick smile before speeding off." I cannot believe he left a blonde model on the curb (that not to mention has amnesia) to find her own way into this tall building. I just shrugged and walked into the air-conditioned building. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me. "Lyla?""You mean the model who was thought to be dead?""But she's here now!""Bring her in!""No you bring her in.""I'LL BRING HER IN" A woman with long brown hair stepped up.

She roughly grabbed by arm and led me to a door in the end of the hallway. She opened it and led me in, before shutting the door behind her. "Lyla! Where have you been?! When you got hit by that car, reports said that your heart stopped for an entire minute, and, and, you got into a coma, and then..." She said breathless. She resembled nothing of her earlier self, fierce and strong, now she seemed worried and panicked. "Lyla?" She asked when she realized that I was lost.

"Oh sorry, I seemed to have lost my memory when the car hit me. They called it amnesia." I explained, rather calm, about the whole situation.

"You have? Then how did you know you have to come here?" She asked, unable to believe.

"Zack Newton showed me my way. He was all very polite about it." I said.

"Oh, Zack Newton..." She said in a way that made me suspect something.

"What?"

"Nothing. But why would he leave a poor girl all alone with amnesia? He was always such a weird fellow." She said with a small chuckle, I got the sense that they knew each other from before, "Oh, I realize you probably don't know who I am. I'm Jessie Redlock, but everyone calls me Redlock, out of respect. After all, I _**am**_the vise-president of this modeling company. I am also your best friend, well we only know that, in front of cameras and co-workers, we just have a professional relationship."

"So who would the president be?" As if on cue, the door opened and a man stepped into the room, next to me I could feel Redlock straighten up. "Lyla, this is Mr. London, our president." Redlock said in a hard and cold tone.

"Why would Ms. Primrose not know my name?" He said in an irritated tone. Did I mention he was blindingly handsome, just looking at him made a blush craw up to my cheeks. His deep brown eyes made it impossible to look away and that dark-brown-almost-black hair that fell on his face made everything so..._sexy_ **(A/N JACKIE STOP LAUGHING. I AM _TRYING _TO MAKE A STORY HERE!)**

"I'm sorry mr. London, I sort of actually umm forgo_" I was cut off by Redlock saying,"Ms. Primrose must be leaving to her photoshoot, please excuse us." She bowed and dragged me out of the room.

"Why didn't you let me finish?" I asked.

"If you told him that you forgot your memories, that means he'll get you off of the set! Mr. London HATES UR GUTS! He would try at nothing to get you off of our company."

"But why? I thought I was a successful model?"

"VERY successful, but still he hates ur "attitude"."

"How?"

"Come here, i'll show you something." She let me into another room full of computers."Here is a about a week ago video of you in his office. Found by the hidden camera." She pressed the play button and I saw myself enter a room.

_He looked up, "Oh it's just you Ms. Primrose, now please leave me in peace for once." He sighed._

_"But Will, I know you like me." _

_"Ms. Primrose, please do not call me Will but Mr. London, and I certainly do not. please leave."_

_"Aw come on, don't be shy, I like you too." _I saw myself wink.

_"I certainly don't like you, now please leave." He grabbed my arm to drag me out, and I obeyed, until the last second when he was about to close the door I say myself turn my head and give him a kiss, after that he shoved me out. Once I was out of the room I saw Mr. London wipe him mouth, and gulped down a huge load of water._

"Wait but I was suppose to be dating Zack at that time." I asked confused to Redlock.

"You were, you were also secretly dating a few other people, but Zack was the only one that went to the papers." She said, matter-of-factly.

"So are you saying I was a cheater?" I asked.

"Ummm yea. You were known for having an awful personality, but I can cope with it." She smiled, "Now quickly get dressed, your photo shoot will began in 30 minutes.


End file.
